OS OikawaXreader
by Parisis-chan
Summary: Oikawa est sexy quand il fait ses services, non ?


Tu te trouves dans le gymnase 3 du lycée Aoba Josei où tu regardes l'entrainement du club de volley depuis un banc. Les joueurs sont très rigoureux dans leur travail et tu admires le sérieux avec lequel ils s'impliquent.

Le coach siffle la fin de l'entrainement et après quelques mots, tout le monde se dirige vers les vestiaires, sauf Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui sont de corvées pour le rangement du gymnase. Tu ranges ton cahier et ton stylo dans ton sac avant de te lever pour aider à ramasser les balles.

« Merci [YN] ! » lance Oikawa en levant son pouce.

« Je te laisse un filet ou pas ? » demande le vice-capitaine.

« Hmm… », tu le vois hésiter et te jeter un coup d'œil.

« Vas-y, je ne suis pas pressée. »

Il te remercie joyeusement et attrape une balle avant de se placer sur le terrain restant. Tu fais un signe à Iwaizumi qui te dit au revoir et te rapproche d'Oikawa pour mieux l'observer. Tu le vois se concentrer et enchainer les services puissants. Et pour toi, il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'Oikawa sautant en l'air pour frapper la balle. Tu lui fais d'ailleurs comprendre en marchant vers lui d'un pas chaloupé, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« [YN-chan] ? » demande-t-il interloqué.

« Tooru », ronronnes-tu.

Tu le vois plisser les yeux et un sourire de contentement se dessine sur son visage. Il jette son ballon et t'ouvre ses bras, t'indiquant par là de venir contre lui. Tu te précipites et te jettes sur sa bouche, tes mains agrippant son cou alors qu'il te soulève les fesses pour que tu puisses t'accrocher à lui. Ses lèvres sont douces sous les tiennes et tu gémis quand ta langue rejoint la sienne. Vous vous embrassez jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer et lorsque vous le faites, vous replongez aussitôt sur la bouche de l'autre. Ses mains caressent tes fesses et les tiennes ébouriffent ses cheveux pendant que vos bassins se rapprochent et se collent. Vos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement rapide, emportés par la frénésie du moment. Il marche rapidement jusqu'au banc que tu occupais tout à l'heure et t'allonge dessus. Il se cale sur toi en faisant attention à ne pas poser tout son poids et remonte ton t-shirt, caressant ton ventre. Tu lui précises de ne pas te déshabiller au cas où vous vous faites prendre. Il acquiesce et reviens rapidement t'embrasser, déboutonnant ton jean d'une main et se tenant au banc de l'autre. Tu halètes et tente comme tu peux de descendre légèrement son short, juste de quoi atteindre son boxer. Tu te redresses pour qu'Oikawa puisse t'enlever une partie de ton jean et il insère aussitôt sa main dans ta culotte. Tu sursautes brièvement et te presse pour attraper son sexe, faisant gémir ton brun d'une façon très indécente. Tu souris, excitée au possible, et le caresse en de rapides coups, pressée de le sentir en toi. Lui ne s'échine pas à te préparer, il pose sa main par-dessus la tienne et guide son propre sexe vers le tien. Tu te crispes, ayant peur d'avoir mal sans préparation mais il te détend en déposant ses lèvres tendrement sur ton visage, papillonnant d'un endroit à un autre. Tu le sens à peine te pénétrer - le fait d'avoir mouillé en le regardant faire ses services a dû beaucoup aider - et crie quand il percute le fond de ton vagin. Il t'embrasse pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et bouge dans un va et vient rapide, plaçant ses mains dans les tiennes pour entrecroiser vos doigts. Tes gémissements sont avalés par sa bouche, tu peines à respirer et tes yeux brillent de larmes mais tu n'as jamais été aussi bien. Le fait d'être encore habillé gêne vos mouvements mais vous vous accommodez de la situation avec grand plaisir. Quand il relâche tes mains pour accentuer ses mouvements de hanches, tu en profites pour coller les tiennes sur ses fesses, le poussant à rencontrer ton bassin avec plus de vigueur. Tes doigts de pieds se crispent quand Oikawa, dans une dernière poussée, se répand en toi, t'amenant à ton tour à la jouissance. Il se maintient difficilement au dessus de toi et tu l'incites à s'allonger. Il le fait délicatement, posant sa tête sur ta poitrine et reprend une respiration moins saccadée. Tu l'entoures de tes bras et caresses ses cheveux en laissant ton esprit divaguer.

« Dis donc… », commences-tu en poussant brusquement Oikawa au sol, vous arrachant un petit cri à tous les deux lorsque son sexe sort de ton vagin, laissant la semence dégoulinée à sa guise dans ta culotte et ton jean. « Oikawa », grognes-tu.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom, [YN-chan] ! » se plaignit-il.

« Tu viens d'éjaculer en moi », dis-tu en détachant bien les mots.

« J'ai, j'ai pas fait exprès ! », s'innocente-t-il en secouant les mains.

« J'espère bien », râles-tu. « Rhabille-toi, idiot. »

Il s'exécute en te tirant la langue et tu fais de même en le fusillant du regard.

« Aaah, ça coule, c'est dégoûtant… », chouines-tu en rattachant ton jean.

« Ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça d'habitude », dit-il en sifflotant, les yeux rivés sur moi.

« D'habitude j'en ai pas plein le jean… », commençes-tu en tapant son torse du bout du doigt, « D'habitude on met une capote, et quand on en a pas, tu te retires avant de m'en mettre partout ! », continues-tu en élevant la voix, « et d'habitude, tu lèches au moins les dégâts que tu fais, sale pervers. »

« Eeeeh ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? », demande-t-il en m'attrapant le doigt.

« Je ne m'énerve pas », boudes-tu.

« Menteuse ! », m'accuse-t-il avec son air de grand roi.

« Je voulais qu'on aille se promener en ville avant que tu rentres chez toi », expliques-tu. « Mais comme on est sale, on va pas pouvoir. »

Il te tire dans ses bras et te fait un câlin en te murmurant à l'oreille que c'est toi l'idiote. Tu vas pour le frapper mais il te retient prisonnière en rigolant.

« Tooruuuuuu… », gémis-tu.

« T'es trop mignonne », sourit-il, te faisant rougir. « On a cas prendre notre douche aux vestiaires et on va se promener après. »

« Oh », lâches-tu, surprise.

Il se moque de toi en te libérant et s'enfuit vers les douches. Tu aimerais dire que la séance sous la douche était aussi sexuelle que celle du gymnase mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour punir Tooru, tu l'avais obligé à se laver dans la douche opposée à la tienne, il avait pleurniché tout le long mais tu étais restée insensible.

Maintenant, vous êtes main dans la main en train de vous promener en ville. Vous croisez Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui font comme vous et tu es contrainte de tirer Oikawa par l'oreille pour qu'il n'aille pas les embêter. Quand tu arrives chez ton copain, une petite heure plus tard, tu te dis que la journée est vite passée.

« On se voit demain ? », demande-t-il.

« Si tu veux. Demande à ta mère si tu peux dormir chez moi. »

« Cool », sourit-il en m'embrassant chastement. « À demain alors. »

« Oui. Et tu n'oublieras pas de ranger le filet et les balles que tu as laissé », rajoutes-tu, moqueuse.

« [YN]-chan ! Tu es tellement méchante avec moi », geint-il alors que tu fais demi-tour pour partir.

« C'est ça », réponds-tu.

Tu tournes légèrement la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil et il t'en renvoie un, que tu aperçois avant de lui tourner complètement le dos et de continuer ton chemin.


End file.
